


his favorite person

by vesperlynds



Category: Army of Darkness (1992), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He utterly adores her and wants her to know it every moment of every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his favorite person

Sheila walked around the little house she and Ash had ended up in after she came back with him. She heard the sound of his metal hand banging against the door, and a string of curse words escape from Ash's mouth, as he tries to open the door with his left hand. Sheila moves to the front of the house and opens the door just moments before Ash had gotten a good grip on it. 

 

He smiles at his wife; his favorite person... other than himself. He kisses her on the neck and whispers 'Hey, Babe.'

 

Sheila gasps, feeling his metal hand ghost across her bare arm. She quickly gets control of herself and pulls Ash into their house. He chuckles 'I guess someone's happy to see me.' 

 

Sheila turns around, once they are inside and smiles 'Don't get ahead of yourself. You were letting in a draft' 

 

Ash smirks and follows Sheila into the kitchen, where she finishes cleaning the dishes. He wraps his arm that won't rust from the water, around her waist, and nuzzles her neck. She moans and turns around, so she can look into his eyes, and she gives him a kiss on the lips. 

 

Ash looks at Sheila and wonders how he ended up with a lovely lady like her. He utterly adores her and wants her to know it every moment of every day. He pulls a box out of his pocket and hands it to Sheila.

 

Sheila's fingers grasp the box. She pops it open, and inside is a beautiful pair of ruby earrings. 

 

She smiles, looks up at her husband and says 'Well, maybe sometimes I am glad to have you'


End file.
